Robots have been performing useful chores in our society and for industry for many decades. More recently, home robots for cleaning, for children and entertainment have been becoming more affordable to the average consumer. Small cleaning robots for inside the home have been around for over a decade and are more affordable now than ever before. These small robots usually perform some cleaning and vacuuming for rugs and floors and are usually limited to the immediate area or rooms with little interaction with the robots surroundings. Many military and some scientific robots exist that may be semi or fully autonomous and can learn or navigate through their environment whether outdoors, indoors, in the air, space or underwater. These robots are extremely costly and would be exceedingly rare or affordable to the general public even more so for the average home owner. In addition, military robots use costly and complex user interfaces.
There exists a need in our society to keep personal motor vehicles clean. Cleaning personal home vehicles requires time, effort, inconvenience, and considerable expense when using commercially available sources. Currently, a vehicle can be washed by hand, or in a local car wash. Today, the only commercial cleaning systems are large mechanical types installed either outside or within large structures, or as part of free-standing or do-it-yourself car washes. These machines are too expensive, cumbersome and unrealistic to own and operate for home use. Utilizing commercially available car washes may be inconvenient because of the time, vehicle wear, and fuel used driving to and from the washing facility. In addition there may exist exposure to haphazard details such as personal belongings missing, accidents occurring on the way to the facility and unforeseen damage to the vehicle. As a consequence of these factors, specifically keeping a personal home vehicle clean on a routine basis has been impractical for the average motorist or home owner. Therefor a void exists within the realm of cleaning personal vehicles. Since the advent of robotics and affordable microprocessors and computer technology, it is now possible to design and build a robotic vehicle washing system, which is simple, compact and economical enough for private residential use. There is a need for an outdoor personal vehicle cleaning robot that makes time-consuming and tedious car washing less of an issue. Enter the current invention.